


Take Me

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and heavy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

"John for christ sake..."

Katie's arms loop around John's neck, pulling him against her so tightly he can't ignore just how ready she is for this. He had been trying to make excuses. Her back was still sore, her foot still hurt but she was not to be put off. He had groaned softly into the kiss as he felt the weight of her breasts pressed against him, her leg looping around his waist, pulling him inwards so that he had no choice but to lift her and settle her so he was inside her, the answering mewl of sheer lust was enough to make him sure, his hands moving so one was wrapped around to support her neck, the other gripping tightly at her back, their pace both rushed and painfully hard compared to usual. Katie had dared him to 'take' her and he was, no ifs and no buts, she was his, marked and now ready and willing to let him claim her fully. He had pushed into her a little harder with each wanton mewl of need, her grip tightening until he had her shaking and pressed so firmly against him that he had no choice but to feel each clench of her muscles around him, her climax hard and fast, his own following soon after. Although neither had quite intended to get this rough and this brutal with each other it was clear that they had both enjoyed it, Katie's breath still hitching as she slowly came down. John smiling as she slumped against him, panting for breath. 

"So... that was..."

"Insane. I think we may need to make this a thing, one night a month..."

"Well, if the wildcat insists..."

Katie's laugh had been sweet. 

"Oh I insist, I like this side of you... My John."


End file.
